Patients with localized ocular diseases or with ocular manifestations of systemic disease are examined clinically, and photographic documentation is made of significant findings. Biopsy specimens or autopsy eyes from these patients are examined by scanning and transmission electron microscopy and histochemical stains. Studies are performed on patients with ocular manifestations of systemic diseases.